Letters
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Something as simple as a letter could change Bigby's day. [Writing month challenge - Day 2]


Disclamer : The Wolf Among Us belongs to its rightful creators and owners.

Summary : Something as simple as a letter could change Bigby's day.

Author's note :English isn't my first language, it's French. If you spot any mistakes or weirdness, please feel free to notify me !

 _This story is part of the writing month challenge from TheWritter1996: Write a one-shot per day and share it for an entire month. For more challenge, I decided to go one different fandom per day._

 **Letters**

When Bigby opened his mail box, he thanked his quick reflexes that helped him catch the several letters that were about to fall down as soon as they had been freed from their cage. He raised an eyebrow. He rarely had any mail, so why the sudden rush? Snow smiled at this.

"It's people's way to show their gratitude to you. You are well aware that writing is easier than speaking." She explained

He went to his appartement and sorted them out. There was one from Toad Junior, from the Farm.

 _Hello Mister Wolf!_

 _I hope you are well! You were right, the farm is pretty good! I've made plenty of friends alrady and I'm so happy I can swim without fearing anyone seeing me when I shouldn't be seen! And I've catched so many new bugs! When you and Miss White come to visit us, I'll show them to you! Daddy seems still upset we had to leave and says I don't have to write to you, but I was allowed to anyway. I thought you'd be happy to know Daddy and I are okay. You were always nice to me._

 _I'll write again soon!_

 _Bye!_

 _Toad Jr._

"A girlfriend perhaps?" Colin teased when he spotted Bigby's soft smile

The wolf didn't bother replying. The next one was from Holly.

 _Wolf,_

 _I never had the chance to properly thank you for all you did for my sister Lily. My anger is somewhat passed and I know you aren't responsible for what Crane did with her remains. I know that now, because you kept your promise and Lily got Justice. Though it might not be the Justice I would have hoped for, it still is and what matters is that the Crooked Man won't hurt anyone again, and that Georgie scum won't endanger any girls like Lily ever again._

 _Come by the bar one day. The least I can do for you is offer you a drink._

 _Holly_

"Lily died because the system failed her in the first place..." He bitterly thought

However, he was glad that her sister has gained some kind of peace. The next letter was from Lawrence.

 _Dearest Bigby,_

 _With everything that has happened, I never had the chance to properly express how thankful I am for everything you have done for me. I wish I could do more than that, but right now, all I can do is thanking you. Thank you for punishing my poor Faith's murderer. Thank you for saving my life. Thank you for all you did to help Faith's friend Nerissa. Fabletown wouldn't be the same without you and people need to start understanding that you aren't their enemy. I have been offered a new chance and I intend to take it, I want to help others like you helped me, even if I know you'd say you simply did your job. To honour Faith's memory. I have an eternal debt towards you. I hope I can repay it someday._

 _Prince Lawrence._

"It's good to know he's getting better."

He was surprised to see a letter from Beauty. They lived in the same building, so why bother sending a letter or even put one in his mail box?

 _Dear Bigby,_

 _Beast and I wanted to thank you for the help you gave us. Your honesty made us realize we did things the wrong way, in our relationship, in our lives. We have decided to move to a smaller appartement, until we can afford a more spacious place to live. Beast finally understood I needed to work to, we are helping each other in our search. Bigby, I wanted to thank you for trusting me. I know I certainly looked shady, especially when I asked you to lie for me. Yet, you trusted me and you held your tongue. It is a soothing thought to know that we have someone we can trust in our neighborhood, someone who will be direct with us, because it's his way to show he cares. On a more cheerful note, Beast and I want to try and start a family. If we are lucky enough to have a baby, we would both like you to be his godfather, it would be a great honour for us._

 _Feel free to visit whenever you like!_

 _Beauty_

Bigby let the letter on the table and stared ahead, in shock. Beauty and her husband wanted him to be their future baby's godfather. A prince and his wife wanted the stray wolf, the former villain he was, to be the guardian of their child should anything happen to them in the future. They had accepted him and trusted him enough to entrust him with one of Life's most sacred missions. The Big Bad Wolf, godfather of Beast's child. That was kind of ironic, he thought.

After a few minutes, he finally got to open the last letter. It was the shortest one, yet it was the one he prefered:

Inside the envelop, there was note from Nerissa, a simple " _Thank you, Bigby._ " .

It was stuck to her purple ribbon.

 **The End**


End file.
